Bella's Sick
by vjd
Summary: Bella gets sick while Edward is away hunting. How does he nurse her back to health? They haven't seen each other in a while, how do they catch up? PREVIEW Flicking his lobe softly with just my tongue I brought it into my mouth and sucked gently. R&R PLZ!


All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I got up slowly feeling as if my head might explode. I ached all over and I felt extremely nauseated. It was Thursday. Edward had left Tuesday to hunt and would be picking me up to go to his place in a few hours. I had to all but force him to leave. I hadn't seen him in so long, why did I have to get sick now!?!

I somehow managed to make it to the bathroom, half crawling, and half walking. One look in the mirror told me there was no way I would be going anywhere today. I moaned dropping my head, instantly regretting that move as sharp pains assaulted me. I looked paler than normal if that were even possible, almost gray somehow.

Charlie appeared behind me and frowned. "Sick again?" He asked. Today was day two and I felt worse than before, if that were even possible.

I grunted, and then winced as the noise caused my head to ache once more.

"Get back in bed."

I listened as Charlie trudged down the stairs and I slowly crawled back into bed pulling the blankets tight around me. I started to shiver unable to get warm. Charlie came back smiling sympathetically. "Do you need anything before I go?"

I whispered the word blanket and he returned with two blankets, a glass of water, and some Tylenol.

"Here take these, it'll help." He said as he handed me the pills.

I reluctantly pulled an arm loose from the covers taking the pills in my hand.

"Do you need me to stay home?" He asked awkwardly. The last thing I wanted or needed was Charlie pretending to be my nurse. I slowly shook my head 'no' trying to avoid unnecessary pain.

"If you need anything feel free to call." Charlie sighed as he left my room for work.

I closed my eyes trying to sleep releasing the pills he gave me to the floor. My stomach was much too weak to handle medicine, much less water right now. The last thing I wanted was a repeat performance of Wednesday. I had spent almost the entire day hunched over the toilet. 

I'm not sure how long I lay there before I felt a cold hand press gently to my forehead. I opened my eyes to find Edward staring down at me frowning. I tried to smile, but I think it came out more as a grimace. His eyes were thick with worry as he gently sat down on the bed next to me.

"Oh Bella. How long have you need sick?" He gently asked stroking my hair softly.

It took me a second to respond. I had to work up the strength to speak. "Wednesday." I barely whispered.

He smiled sympathetically. "What seems to be bothering you?"

I closed my eyes briefly and swallowed. "Head. Stomach. Ache a lot. Tired." I mumbled needing to take a breath after each word. I stared up at Edward as his face grew more anxious with each passing minute.

"Have you had anything to drink? Taken any medicine?" I watched as his eyes fell to the floor briefly landing on the two pills there then flashing back up to my face.

I whimpered softly as I slowly shook my head back and forth, I wanted to cry. I just felt so wretched, and I knew I was making him feeling terrible too. It was a vicious cycle.

He sighed running a hand through his hair. "Do you think you can walk?" He asked after a brief pause.

I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion. "Why?" I tried licking my lips. They were so dry, and they felt like they were cracking with each word I spoke.

"I'm taking you to see Carlisle." He replied sternly.

"No. Fine. Just flu." I mumbled in protest.

"Bella you have a high fever and you're not drinking. I'm taking you in."

He lifted me into his arms before I could complain further. I gasped as his cold arms held me close causing me to shiver. The difference in our body temperatures was even more evident with my high fever. He reached down swiftly and grabbed a blanket to wrap around me, protecting me from his icy skin, before he walked me from my room and to his car.

I lay limp in his arms too tired to move as he placed me delicately into the passenger seat of his car buckling me in. I closed my eyes as I heard him start his car and pull out of the driveway.

All too soon the car stopped and again Edward was carrying me in his arms. At some point he must have called Carlisle, because he was waiting for our arrival holding the door open as Edward walked deftly into one of the examination rooms.

He laid me down on the bed but I refused to let go of him. I grabbed fists full of his shirt keeping myself securely attached. I knew he could break my hold easily, especially in my weakened state, but he simply held me close and stroked my hair.

I could head a hum of voices as Edward and Carlisle talked too fast for me to hear with one another. I was a little annoyed knowing it was me they were talking about. I frowned.

"So Bella, Edward tells me you're not feeling well. Is there anything else bothering you that you might have forgotten to mention to Edward?" Carlisle asked lightly finally turning to speak to me.

I thought for a second, and then shook my head 'no' instantly regretting not whispering my answer. I had to remember to move my head as little as possible.

"Just flu. No big deal." I whispered hating that I was being a burden.

I head Carlisle chuckle. "Why don't you let me decide that? I am a doctor after all."

I said nothing as Edward released me so that Carlisle could examine me better. He took my temperature, poking and prodding at me for what seemed like forever as Edward stood by and watched. His face was held carefully blank displaying no emotion throughout my entire exam.

Towards the end I started to feel very queasy and quickly brought my hand to my mouth.

"Bathroom." I shrieked frantically looking around the room. Edward quickly came to my side producing a bucket. He held my hair back as my stomach emptied itself. Lucky for me there wasn't much there. Wednesday had taken care of that. My head was throbbing and I embarrassingly whipped at my mouth for any last remains that might be lingering there.

I slowly moved to lie back down as I moaned softly wishing for death. Anything had to be better than this. I looked up to see Carlisle staring meaningfully at Edward, and saw him nod his head slightly in agreement to what was being mentally said.

"Bella." Carlisle said softly looking back towards me. "You need to stay here." He began.

I sat up as quickly as I could, "No." I whispered my eyes growing wide as they pleaded with him.

"Shhh. You need to rest." He muttered trying to pacify me. "You have quite the fever and are dehydrated. I'm going to start you on an IV drip to get you re-hydrated and introduce some medicine into your system to get your fever down."

I turned my head to look at Edward as tears welled up in my eyes. I hated hospitals, and I hated needles most of all. My bottom lip quivered and my breathing increased as I tried not to cry.

His careful mask crumbled as he took in my expression and grabbed my hand in his. His face was pained and there was worry deep in his eyes. "Bella. It'll be fine. I promise. I won't leave your side, not once." He pulled me to him and hugged me close chanting words of love and comfort.

I tried to relax and be reasonable, but I just felt so awful, and wanted to go home!

Carlisle left the room promising to inform Charlie of my condition before he returned with my medicine. Edward started to hum my lullaby in an attempt to soothe me. Right then I was too sick to care. I pulled away from Edward weakly.

"Please." I breathed as I stared into his eyes. "Just take me home. I swear to eat and drink. I'll take all the pills you want." I promised as a silent tear rolled down my face. "Just take me home."

His jaw tightened and he slowly closed his eyes, pain thick throughout his features. "Bella. You're sick you need help." He whispered desperately opening his eyes beseeching me to be good and comply.

I raised my hands to my face and covered my eyes as I started to cry freely. I didn't want to be here! I felt him pull me close to him once more and whisper my name softly. His tone unsteady as the misery of seeing me so sick washed over him.

Carlisle returned then as promised with a nurse. I struggled to compose myself as I buried my head in Edward's chest afraid to watch as they prepared my arm. Edward stood by me rubbing soothing circles into my back as I felt the painful prick of the needle as it pierced my skin.

"All done." Carlisle confirmed as the nurse left the room. "Rest now Bella. I'll be back in a few hours to see how you are feeling." He smiled warmly at me as he left the room.

Edward laid me gently back on the bed so that I could rest more easily. "Can I get you anything?" He asked his voice think with concern.

"Blanket?" I asked sniffling. A few more tears streamed down my face as I tired to ignore my arm.

He smiled sadly and returned within minutes with three warm blankets. He tucked them in securely around me and grabbed a chair to sit at my side.

"Lay with me?" I asked just before he sat down. He looked at me studying me for a brief moment before he reluctantly nodded his head joining me on the bed. I curled up into him wanting nothing more than for sleep to find me. He gently stroked my hair humming my lullaby. I tried to quiet my breathing, sniffling myself to sleep.

I woke, what must have been hours later, and whispered hoarsely, "Edward?" The space next to me on the bed was empty.

"Right here love." He confirmed from the chair beside my bed. "Charlie came to check on you. I couldn't let him see me lying with you on the bed." He answered my unasked question smiling weakly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice uneasy.

My mouth was dry and tasted terrible. I could only imagine what my breath smelt like. I tried not to think about that as I answered. "Thirsty."

He smiled and lifted a cup of water to my mouth. I greedily drank the liquid allowing it to soothe my dry throat.

"Better?" He asked his eyes anxious on my face.

I smiled ever so slightly. "Yes. Thank you."

And I really was feeling better. My head hardly hurt at all. My stomach seemed calmer and my body was not aching. I sat up slowly feeling a little dizzy from being horizontal for so long. Edward saw what I was doing and helped me by rearranging my pillows to make me more comfortable.

I looked up at him guiltily as he gently caressed my face. "I'm sorry."

He cupped my face in his hands and furrowed his brows. "For what?" He muttered sounding slightly exasperated.

I tried to look away but his hands held me strongly in place. "For acting like such a baby." I admitted.

He smiled warmly. "You were very sick. It's understandable. How are you feeling?" He asked anxiously getting up to sit next to me on the bed.

"A lot better." I confirmed.

"That's what we like to hear." I turned my head to see Carlisle walking through the door smiling. "Glad to see you awake again Bella. Let's take your temperature."

He smiled, "Almost normal. I'd say you are officially on the mend."

I smiled thankful.

"You will have to take it easy for the next few days of course. Stay in bed, drink lots of liquids, and snack on light foods."

I nodded my head gleefully excited at the prospect of going home.

"You have to promise to come back if your fever gets high like that again. Anything over 101.0 and I want to see you." He said sternly.

Edward answered before I could. "Don't worry I don't plan to leave her side. I'll make sure she follows your orders exactly." He smiled down at me. I grimaced folding my arms in front of me feeling like a small child. He chuckled and stroked my hair.

With that Carlisle signed my chart releasing me. I smiled at Edward as he helped me down and into a wheelchair I had tried my best to refuse. He tucked several blankets around me before he began to wheel me out to his car. Before I could even attempt to get out he picked me up ignoring my protests, and placed me inside buckling me in. I was starting to feel like a cripple.

We drove in silence as I closed my eyes still feeling tired. We arrived at Charlie's house all too soon. I was surprised to see his cruiser already parked in the driveway. As I was opening my door to get out Edward was there offering me his hand. I was secretly thankful he was not planning to carry me inside. The fresh air was nice, and it felt good to walk.

Charlie was at the front door waiting for me. He grabbed me into a tight hug surprising me. "You had me scared there kid. If I had known you were that sick…" He trailed off guiltily.

I smiled up at him reassuringly. "Don't worry about it dad. Everything is fine. I'm almost all better now. I just need to rest the next few days. No worries."

I turned to Edward and smiled. "Thank you. I'll see you later?" I asked.

He winked and leaned down pressing his lips to my ear. "I'll be in your room." He whispered softly.

"I'll call to check up on you Bella." He kissed me gently on the forehead and walked back to his car. I watched him pull away before I shut the door.

"Can I get you anything? Any special medicine, or food? Something to drink?" Charlie asked as soon as I was in the kitchen. I could tell he was uncomfortable, and unsure of what to do.

"No thanks dad. I just want to sleep." The walk up the drive way had completely worn me out.

"Well ok, then. Be sure and let me know if there's anything I can do." He called out to me as I trudged slowly up the stairs.

I walked to my room and plopped down on my bed feeling exhausted. I marveled at how I could possibly still be tired after sleeping almost the entire day. I needed to get cleaned up. Change my clothes, and brush my teeth at least, but I was out of energy.

I felt a cold hand on my back and turned my head to see Edward kneeling next to me on the floor. "Hey." I mumbled half into my pillow.

He chuckled. "Hey yourself."

I laid there for a long time working up the energy to move. Finally, groaning I started to sit up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Edward asked pushing me gently back down onto the bed.

"I need to get cleaned up. I'm gross. I haven't showered in two days." I admitted feeling a little embarrassed.

"Not now."

"Edward I stink. I've been wearing the same clothes and everything."

"You're absolutely beautiful just the way you are. You need to rest." He insisted.

"I think you might be prejudiced." I muttered rolling my eyes.

He shook his head. "I don't think that's it. You always look beautiful, even the nurse thought so." He quipped smiling.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "At least let me change and brush my teeth. Please?" I implored.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Fine. But I will bring what you need to you."

Too tired to argue I nodded in acceptance. He vanished from my side only to return seconds later with a cup, bowl, toothbrush, and my toothpaste in hand. I thankfully took them and tiredly brushed my teeth. Once done, I ran my tongue along my freshly cleaned teeth feeling a hundred percent better.

Edward chuckled as he walked to my dresser looking a little lost before he turned to me. "Uh, what would you like to wear?"

Suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious at having Edward go through my clothes, I blushed ever so slightly.

He grinned crookedly. "That's the most color I've seen in your face all day."

I scowled. "In my top drawer I keep all my sweat pants. Any pair will do. The next drawer down you will find some t-shirts. Pick a big one."

He brought my clothes over to me dropping them on the bed as he turned around to give me some privacy. Moving as fast as a sloth I sat up and began to slide out of my pants. I had only one leg free and already my arms felt dead. I bit my lip nervously as I considered my next question carefully.

"Edward." I began hesitantly blushing.

"Yes." He said his back still facing me.

I felt like a complete idiot and felt the tears once again well up in my eyes.

"Bella?" He questioned visibly tensing, smelling my tears.

I dropped my head and cried. "I need your help." I finally managed to whisper.

I looked up then to see him turn around to face me. His face was sad as he slowly walked to my side. He cupped my face gently in his hands and wiped my tears away with his fingers.

"Shhh. It's ok. I'm here." He breathed trying to quiet me. Tenderly he reached down and finished taking my pants off. He picked me up and placed me on my feet as he guided each foot one at a time into the clean pair of sweatpants he got for me from my dresser, and slid them up on me. He raised my arms up over my head and gently lifted my shirt off me. I couldn't help blushing as I stood in just my bra in front of Edward. He reached for my fresh shirt, and deftly guided it up over my arms and head pulling it down around me. He didn't seem to once notice my discomfort, or feel that way himself.

He picked me up cradling me in his arms as he pulled my blankets back placing me in bed. He tucked the covers in around me and smiled. "Better?" He asked tenderly.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Sleep now my Bella, love. I'll be right here if you need me." He started stroking my hair while humming my lullaby lulling me to sleep.

I woke the next day feeling terribly thirsty. I rolled over and felt a cold hand on my forehead before I even opened my eyes. "Edward?" I croaked. I opened my eyes to find him kneeling once again at my side.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned as his eyes searched my face.

"Thirsty." I admitted trying to sit up. "Is Charlie home?"

"No." He handed me a glass of water as soon as I was upright and continued. "He left for work a few hours ago. He talked to Carlisle last night. He assured him you were on the mend and would be fine. He left a note for you downstairs to call him if you need anything."

I drank carefully afraid to upset my stomach allowing the cool liquid to calm my dry throat. I gave my glass back to Edward and sighed. "Sit with me?"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, but it did not touch his eyes and joined me on the bed. He pulled me close to him and held me tight. I could feel the tension in his arms and see the fear that remained in his eyes.

"I really am feeling better." I said trying to put his mind at ease.

"That's good." He muttered his voice sounding strained.

"So." I said turning in his arms to better see his face. "What's the prognosis? Do I have a fever again today or not?" I was trying to lighten the mood, and I could tell he could see right through me.

"Slight, but manageable." He answered quickly. He paused and looked away. "You really had me worried there." He said in a low quiet voice.

"I'm sorry."

He scoffed and shook his head. "For what?"

"For scaring you."

"Bella." He moaned sounding frustrated. "Will you stop? You got sick. There's nothing you could have done about it. Stop trying to make me feel better. You're the one who needs comforting, not me."

"I'm still sorry." I mumbled.

He rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Did you want to shower today? If you need help I could see if Alice will come over?"

I blushed remembering last night. "No. I'm really feeling much better. I think I can handle it on my own."

"I have some crackers for you to snack on. I want you to try and eat something please."

He reached and grabbed the crackers from the floor placing a few in front of me. I nibbled on a few as we sat in silence next to one another. I continued to sip my water enjoying the cooling sensation it gave to my mouth and throat.

I started to feel tired and laid back down falling asleep almost instantly. I wasn't sure how long I slept, but I woke to find Edward gone and my head pounding. There was a note. He went to the store and promised to be right back. I blinked a few times as I tried to clear my thoughts. I was achy again, but not nearly as bad as before. I decided a bath might help me feel better.

I grabbed fresh clothing and entered the bathroom. Slowly I turned on the water, undressed, and climbed in. The water felt cool to my skin, but I ignored it. I settled down into the water sighing. It felt good to be clean again.

I washed my hair first enjoying the feel of my shampoo as I massaged it into my scalp. I started to feel a little dizzy as I rinsed my hair, but shook it off cleaning the rest of my body slowly.

Just as I reached to drain the water I heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Bella?" It was Edward back from the store.

"Yes." I replied quietly.

"Are you ok?" He asked his voice thick with concern.

"Just took a bath." I answered as I stepped out of the tub. The room started to spin and I fell to my knees as I shook my head trying to dispel the feeling.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He demanded.

I grabbed for my towel and wrapped it around me as best I could as I sat up on the floor. "I don't feel so good." I admitted leaning back against the tub.

"I'm coming in." He warned opening the door.

I looked up at him my eyes glazed over. A look of horror crossed his face as he leaned down and cradled me delicately in his arms. He brought me into my room and rested me onto my bed.

"You're burning up." He said mostly to himself than to me. I thought I heard him curse, but I wasn't sure. His face looked torn. He cupped my face in his hands and looked me directly in the eyes. "I need to get you dressed. We need to go see Carlisle."

I stared back at him panicked. My breathing became uneven as I shook my head back and forth. "I'm fine. I just need to rest some more. Please."

He closed his eyes and a low growl escaped his lips. Suddenly there was a phone in his hand and he was speaking too fast for me to catch anything he was saying. He hung up quickly turning his attention back to me.

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "We'll try giving you some Tylenol for now. If your fever is not down in a few hours you _are_ going to the hospital." He said sternly.

Too weak to smile I simply nodded. He left my side and returned with medicine for me to take. I happily obliged, not complaining once.

He eyed me for a long time with a calculating expression on his face. Suddenly he sighed, as he started unbuttoning his shirt. I stared at him confused as I sat feebly back on the bed not caring that I was wet. Once he was done unbuttoning his shirt he came to my side and sat me up. I frowned slightly as he reached down and put my arms through the sleeves and buttoned his shirt back up around me. Gently he tugged the wet towel from my body. He rolled the sleeves up and placed me back in bed. He caressed my face softly as I stared at him.

"I love you." I whispered, again feeling tears fill my eyes. I felt terrible for making him take care of me this way.

"I love you too." He said softly wiping my tears away. He leaned down and gently kissed the tip of my nose. I closed my eyes and was lost to the world.

I woke the next day feeling much better. I rolled and reached for Edward as his hand twined with mine. I licked my lips a few times as I opened my eyes. Edward was sat very still next to me anxiously waiting to hear how I was going.

I sat up slowly and smiled. He returned my smile weakly. "Hi." I breathed.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked worriedly.

"Better." I confirmed.

"Last night…" He began then stopped as he took in my reaction. My eyes grew wide as I looked at Edward for the first time. He was shirtless. I dropped my head as my entire face and neck turned red. I was still wearing his shirt and it revealed a little more than I would like. I quickly brought a hand up to the shirt clutching it tightly shut around my neck. I allowed my hair to fall around me creating a wall hiding me from view.

I felt his hands gently push my hair out of the way before his hands cupped either side of my face so that he could look at me. He smiled his crooked smile and this time it reached his eyes.

"Oh Bella, love. You have nothing to be embarrassed about." My face turned deeper red as I tried to look away.

He chuckled quietly. "You are absolutely beautiful, and I saw nothing." He confirmed. I felt a little better and relaxed some as he leaned in and whispered, "Besides that shirt looks very nice on you. You should wear my clothing more often." His eyes were a flame and my breathing picked up as my face grew red once more.

He gently ran his lips across my forehead and leaned back. "No trace of a fever."

I was not allowed to shower again until Alice came to help me. I blushed as he explained that he wouldn't hesitate next time before barging in like he had the day before.

"Fine." I said folding my arms in front of me defiantly. "I will wait for Alice to shower. You are being completely ridiculous. I feel almost completely better."

"I am not taking any chances." He replied sternly.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked changing the subject.

"_You_ will be resting as much as possible." He clarified raising an eyebrow at me daring me to argue.

"I can't do anything?" I asked as my voice raised a few octaves.

He pursed his lips as the corners of his mouth twitched.

"Please Edward. I'm going mad." I appealed as I shifted myself closer to his body. "Please." I whispered slowly kissing my way along his neck. "Please." I lifted my hands up and caressed his bare back enjoying the feel of his smooth skin. "Please." I breathed, my lips now at his ear. Slowly I stuck my tongue into his ear, causing him to jump, and trailed it down to his ear lobe. Flicking his lobe softly with just my tongue I brought it into my mouth and sucked gently. I heard him inhale sharply as I continued to suck and nibble on his ear. "Please." I barely whispered as I moved from his ear down his jaw. I could feel him flexing his jaw ever so slightly as I trailed my tongue along his icy planes. I hesitated as I reached his lips, hovering mere centimeters away. "Please." I mouthed as my lips softly brushed against his. He reached up capturing my face in his hands and closed the space between us. His lips were urgent and desperate against mine. It had been a long time since we had been able to kiss like this, and it showed in the way we devoured one another. I could feel my body light on fire as his lips melded into mine. All too soon he pulled away leaving me breathless.

He shook his head and narrowing his eyes at me. "Nothing strenuous." He growled.

I smiled victoriously and pecked him on the lips. "Thank you."

He rolled his eyes and gently reached up to mess with my hair.

"What did you have in mind?" He questioned.

"Well I have been in this house for far too long. I am sick of looking at these same walls."

"Bella." He said cutting me off looking at me disapprovingly. "We won't be leaving the house."

"I know that. I just meant I want out of this room. Let's go downstairs and watch some movies together." I suggested. "I can rest, and be entertained at the same time."

He chuckled. "If that's what you want."

He got up and flung me over his arm like a sack of potatoes. I was too shocked at first to respond.

"Edward. I can walk. Stop and let me down." I protested drumming my fists on his back. I knew there was no way I was hurting him, if anything I would be the one with bruises. He completely ignored me as he walked into the living room. He set me gently on the sofa smiling. He left before I could say anything returning minutes later with every supply I could possibly need. He reached down tucking blankets in around me, and propping pillows behind me for support. He filled the table next to me with every snack and drink we had before he settled in at my feet.

I frowned slightly. "You aren't going to sit with me?"

He smirked. "I am sitting with you Bella."

"You know what I mean. Up here." I muttered gesturing to the place right next to me.

"There's no room." He replied simply.

"I can make room."

He chuckled leaning over caressing my face with his fingers. "Ok. You win. What would you like to watch first?"

"Anything. You choose." I shrugged.

There wasn't much of a selection. Charlie didn't have any movies. I had only brought a few with me to Forks.

"Sorry about the selection." I said as he looked over my pathetic collection.

"I have an idea." He said taking his cell phone from his pocket.

"Alice."

"Yes."

"Exactly."

"Five minutes?"

"Ok."

He closed his phone and I looked at him bewildered.

He smiled at my confused expression before he explained. "Alice is on her way over with a few selections for you from our supply of movies. I am certain there will be a few that you still have yet to see, that you will greatly enjoy."

He came over to me then and rearranged things so that he could easily lie beside me on the couch. I sighed contently as I snuggled closer to him allowing him to pull me close to his chest.

Within minutes Alice arrived not bothering to knock. "Well don't you two look comfortable?"

I blushed and she giggled. "You're looking better Bella."

"Thanks."

"Here are the movies I chose. Oh and Edward." She said throwing something white at him. "Here's a shirt." She smirked as he caught it easily and sat up briefly to pull it on over his head. I frowned slightly. I had enjoyed having Edward shirtless.

"Why don't I put the first one in for you so you two don't have to be bothered." She suggested as she winked at us.

I blushed again as I felt Edward shake around me.

"I think you'll really like this one Bella." She said suggestively.

"Umm…thanks Alice."

"Enjoy." She called out with an odd tone in her voice, which somehow made me want to blush again, as she disappeared around the corner and left.

I snuggled into Edward as the movie began. After a few minutes into the movie I felt his hand move up to my neck. Softly he began trailed his fingers along my collarbone causing me to shiver. I closed my eyes completely forgetting about the movie as he slid down lower on the couch so that our faces were more level. His fingers danced lightly up my neck, and I leaned back giving him easier access. He cupped my face between his hands and lowered his face to the hollow at the base of my neck and gently caressed me with his tongue. I gasped flexing my hands into fists before bringing them up to play in his hair.

"You know Bella, love." He said softly as he slowly kissed me along my shoulders.

"Mmmm." I managed to say as he pushed his shirt off my shoulders to better reach.

"I am really pleased to see that you are feeling better."

I could not respond as he began trailing soft wet kisses up my neck strategically.

"You really had me worried for a while there." My breathing turned to panting as he neared my jaw. Slowly he moved his body so that he was no longer beside me but on top of me. I could feel every line of his perfect form against mine. I wrapped my arms around his back as I caressed every muscle I found, pulling him closer still.

"I have really missed being close to you these past few days." He whispered his lips inches from mine. I parted my lips as I took in his sweet scent moving my hands to his hair as I pulled him closer to me. As our lips met an electric current seemed to run through me as all the passion and desire we had for one another spilled out. He kissed me long and deep as his hands traced my face. My hands never left his hair as I struggled to keep him as close to me as possible. Feeling faint I reluctantly pulled away gasping for air.

I blinked my eyes a few times trying to clear my head, as Edward chuckled. "Maybe that was a little too strenuous." I shook my head and started to protest, but he placed one icy finger to my lips to silence me. "I think that's enough for today. You need to rest. There will be time for this." He said trailing his hand up my leg resting it at my waist as he pulled me close kissing me passionately one last time. "Once you are one hundred percent better." He finished slightly out of breath himself.

I whimpered softly disappointed, as Edward untangled himself from me and returned to lying beside me. I turned back to the movie, knowing the battle had just been lost. I tried to catch up, but had missed too much. I closed my eyes suddenly feeling tired enough to sleep. Maybe Edward was right, I thought as I yawned involuntarily falling fast asleep.

I slept until early evening to find myself once again in my bed. Edward must have carried me up. I rolled over feeling hungry for the first time in days. "Edward?" I said yawning.

"Hmm." He said lightly moving a piece of hair from my face. He was again lying next to me. I felt guilty sleeping so much. He must be so bored.

"I'm hungry."

"That's good. I'll get you something to eat."

He left my side returning with a hot bowl of soup and crackers. I closed my eyes inhaling the smell and smiled. My stomach growled embarrassing me as he set the food in front of me.

I smiled sheepishly as I began to eat. It was absolutely delicious. I tried to eat slowly, but I hadn't eaten anything in days and found myself suddenly ravenous. I finished the entire bowl faster than normal, actually wanting more.

I looked up at Edward to find him starring down at me with an odd expression on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I've just never seen you eat so fast." He admitted shrugging.

I blushed ducking my head. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You haven't eaten anything in a long time. It's normal. Would you like some more?"

"Yes please."

"I'll be right back." With that he took my dish and quickly returned with yet another steaming hot bowl of soup. I ate slower this time, not as hungry as before, but still finishing the entire bowl.

"Are you done?"

I nodded my head, and he reached down relieving me of my bowl. He returned minutes later smiling.

"You know." He said lying back down on the bed next to me. "I talked to Carlisle today while you were sleeping."

"You did?"

He nodded his head and continued, "He seems pleased with your progress. In fact," He muttered reaching up and caressing my face with the back of his hand, "he thinks that if you continue at this rate you should be able to return to normal activities by tomorrow."

"Does he." I breathed unevenly as the implications of what he was saying sunk in.

"Yes, he does." He whispered leaning closer to me as he pressed his lips to the hollow behind my ear.

"But you need to rest, and get a good night's sleep tonight." He whispered as he trailed soft kisses down my neck.

"I think I can manage that." I said softly swallowing hard.

"Of course he will want to check you over first, but I think he will find all is well. Don't you?" He asked as he pulled away to look at me. His eyes were lit with fire, and made my stomach flip. Not from feeling ill, but from the hungry look in his eyes.

"Defiantly." I confirmed as I placed my hands on either side of his neck.

"Excellent." He smiled as he leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to my ear and whispered; "Sleep now, so that we can have fun tomorrow."

My heartbeat raced at what he was insinuating, and I nodded my head slowly in agreement. He pulled away wrapping his strong arms around my waist as he held me close to his chest. Without another word being said he hummed my lullaby and within minutes I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
